


[Podfic] History Books Forgot

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Flowers, Fluff, Garden of Eden, Gift Giving, Husbands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Praise, Tenderness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: “You altered the fabric of the space-time continuum?” Aziraphale says, quite astonished as he takes in the breathtaking expanse of the garden all around them. “For me? Oh, darling, you really shouldn't have.”





	[Podfic] History Books Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History Books Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804420) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 

Download or stream at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3h05yivdys3zugv/History%20Books%20Forgot.mp3?dl=0).

Or [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hrXpbpMCjzsZkUhUhvvYg2ZXL3ZGfLNN/view) as traffic allows. 

Intro and outro music: ‘Samson’ by Regina Spektor

Thank you for listening!


End file.
